


Board Meetings

by 1kaleidoscopelucy2



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kaleidoscopelucy2/pseuds/1kaleidoscopelucy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twice Lizzie ends up in Darcy's thoughts during a board meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Board Meetings

****************The First Time Lizzie Interrupted a Board Meeting****************

It was a dreary Thursday afternoon in San Francisco. I, William Darcy, the CEO of Pemberly Digital, sat in a board meeting being attentive, being the dutiful business man I was even though I could feel the past few months of getting little sleep starting to catch up to me. Ever since leaving Collins and Collins in the fall, the thoughts of a certain red head with a fiery spirit had been keeping me awake. Although I had been trying to banish the thoughts of Lizzie from my mind, her intelligent green eyes were once again creeping up on me in a board meeting where focus was needed. All I need is time. I told myself over and over again. I hadn't even watched any of her videos since I delivered my letter and left Collins and Collins with Fitz. I would never see Lizzie again, on or off camera. I shook my head slightly and listened to one of my executives, Robert Brill, as he was speaking.

"Mr. Darcy, an old friend of mine requested a last minute intern."

"I thought all of the spots were filled."

"Well, one was unexpectedly vacated. The student won a semester in Fiji, and he dropped out. But this intern is a grad student in mass communications, and we have researched her extensively." Hmm, that's odd. Mr. Brill had a smile on his face and a look in his eyes that was making me uncomfortable. "Her transcript is impressive and something tells me that she will fit in quite nicely here at Pemberly."

"Well who is it?" I asked, reaching for my coffee cup and taking a sip, raising my eyebrows at Mr. Brill's facial expression.

"Elizabeth Bennet."

My reaction was instantaneous. I received odd looks from the other members from the board of directors as I spit my coffee back in the cup.

"Excuse me, who?" I asked, not believing my ears.

Mr. Brill was suppressing laughter as he tossed Lizzie's file in my direction. I knew that one of my father's oldest and dearest friends, someone who had known me since I was a child, my second father, had seen Lizzie's vlog, her reaction towards me, my foolish declaration of love, and brutal rejection. And what was worse, he thought it was funny, cute even. I opened the file and there they were, the eyes that had haunted me ever since I met her. I had just devoted all of time and energy the past few months trying to erase Lizzie from my mind. And now she was coming. Here. To Pemberley. Crap.

Walking through the hallway that night I heard the telltale intro music of Lizzie's vlogs coming through several closed office doors of my board of directors. My phone buzzed with a text from Gigi.

"omg have u seen lizzies latest video! shes coming to pemberley! i can finally meet her! yayyyyy!"

I didn't bother to reply because just then, I got a twitter notification.

TheLizzieBennet has started following you, click to follow TheLizzieBennet back.

And then it really hit me.

Elizabeth Bennet was coming to Pemberley Digital.

****************The Second Time Lizzie Indirectly Interrupted a Board Meeting****************

At this point in time, I had no desire to be sitting here in this office. My thoughts were on things other than quarterly projections, financial reports, and expanded advertising policies. Instead, my thinking was centered on my eight and a half months pregnant wife, sitting three floors below me in her air conditioned office. Despite my wishes, Lizzie being as stubborn as usual insisted on coming to work every morning as opposed to sitting at home alone. The doctor said she would be fine, as long as she didn't exert herself too much. My mind wandered back to seven months ago when Lizzie and I had just had our first year anniversary dinner on the coast. We were walking along the sand, our fingers intertwined. She turned suddenly to face me, her red hair blowing around her face, her beautiful green eyes wet with unshed tears.

"Will…" Lizzie started.

"What is it Lizzie?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it again, looking unsure. Immediately worry shot through me. Gigi had let something slip about taking Lizzie to the hospital a week earlier. The way Gigi had acted after she said I could tell she wasn't supposed to have said anything.

"Lizzie, are you okay? Are you sick?"

A huge smile appeared on her face as tears fell down her cheeks. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not sick." She paused, grabbing my hands in her small ones. "Will," she pressed my hands on her stomach, "I'm pregnant Will!"

I remembered picking her up and twirling her around, kissing her deeply right there on the beach, surprising her. She knew I wasn't big on PDA. We nearly floated home talking about whether it was a boy a girl, what we would name it, and which sister would be the godmother, and which best friend would be the god father.

"Excuse me, Mr. Darcy?"

My head instantly snapped up. "Sorry, my thoughts were… elsewhere. You were saying?"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the knowing smile of .

"Well, I wanted to know you opinion on…" and then I was right back thinking about Lizzie, who was due to deliver our child in two weeks. Aside from managing a few nods and "I see"'s I could barely think if anything else. It was then that I was snapped out of my thoughts by the door being flung open by my ever-so-discreet younger sister, Gigi.

Her eyes were wide and she was out of breath. It wasn't too hard to tell she had run up multiple floors to get here.

"Will!" she gasped. "Lizzie went into labor! We already called the ambulance and they'll be here any second. Fitz is with her now."

I had never left a conference room faster. I ran with Gigi down three sets of stairs, not bothering to wait for any elevators.

Four hours later I was holding our brand new baby girl, born with a bright shock of auburn hair and green eyes, just like her mother.


End file.
